


All respect was left at the door

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Take Off Your Colours (Claim: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, dh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que la única ventaja de respirar humo y estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de tu alrededor fuera que hacía que no se prestara atención a la cantidad de gente que había tirada en el suelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All respect was left at the door

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Hogwarts ardía. Ardían sus torres, sus pasillos, las aulas y puede que incluso parte de la biblioteca.  
  
Los pasillos estaban bloqueados a causa de las rocas que se habían derrumbado del tejado, las paredes o que simplemente habían formado parte de alguna de las estatuas que adornaban los corredores del colegio; los personajes de los cuadros habían huido y no pocos lienzos estaban medio rotos o destruidos. Los habitantes de las pinturas más tardones aún seguían recogiendo sus cosas, aunque la mayoría habían salido corriendo después del primer anuncio de Voldemort, el que pedía que entregaran a Harry antes de una hora.  
  
Tampoco se podía respirar bien en el castillo, no después de que hubiera llamas que lo consumían todo a su paso en prácticamente la mitad del castillo.   
  
Puede que la única ventaja de respirar humo y estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de tu alrededor fuera que hacía que no se prestara atención a la cantidad de gente que había tirada en el suelo. A los muertos, heridos, compañeros de clase y profesores que aquella noche habían dado o estaban dando su vida por defender lo que creían correcto o la vida de la persona en la que tenían puestas sus esperanzas. A su amigo.  
  
Hermione corría por los pasillos del destruido Hogwarts. Huía del jaleo del patio central, donde empezaban a concentrarse la mayoría de duelos entre mortífagos y partidarios del Niño que Vivió. Tenían que encontrar los últimos Horrocruxes y tenía que ser antes de que terminara la noche, porque, de lo contrario, no iban a llegar al día siguiente. En realidad, ¿quién podía asegurar que Hermione siguiera viva pocos instantes después con la cantidad de hechizos aparentemente sin rumbo que eran lanzados en Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione decidió abandonar la idea y se concentró en el corredor del castillo donde se encontraba. Estaba, como no, lleno piedras y poco se podía avanzar sin ir pendiente del estado del suelo. De lo contrario, lo más seguro era acabar de bruces contra el suelo. Y ya demasiados problemas tenían como para perder el tiempo cayéndose en mitad de un pasillo. A juzgar por el aspecto de los cuadros abandonados, la Gryffindor dedujo que se encontraba en la cuarta planta —la de la biblioteca—, ya que le había parecido ver el cuadro donde apareció la Señora Gorda después de que Sirius rajara el lienzo de acceso a la sala común cuando estaban en tercer año. Por lo demás, ni escombros de estatuas ni decoración podían dar una idea muy clara de dónde se encontraba porque la realidad era que todos los pasillos de Hogwarts eran bastante parecidos (de ahí que los alumnos más jóvenes solieran fijarse en los cuadros y sus habitantes para determinar en qué planta se encontraban).  
  
De pronto, Hermione notó que la empujaban.  
  
—¡Quita de mi camino, Granger! —escupió Draco Malfoy, que acababa de retirar las manos de los brazos de la Gryffindor.  
  
—¿Por qué no te has ido, Malfoy? —dijo la chica mientras se interponía entre el Slytherin e interrumpía el paso del mismo.  
  
—¿Perder la oportunidad de capturar a Potter y devolverle el orgullo a mi familia? Más quisieras —comentó el rubio mientras empuñaba la varita y gritaba—: ¡ _Confundus_!  
  
Sin embargo, Hermione fue más rápida y consiguió evitar el hechizo de Draco apartándose a un lado del pasillo, ya que no le daba tiempo a conjurar un escudo protector. A pesar de retirarse de la trayectoria del conjuro, Hermione apuntó con la varita a Malfoy y respondió al ataque del Slytherin.  
  
—¡ _Desmaius_!  
  
El rayo de luz salió disparado de la varita de la chica y estuvo a punto de impactar contra el contrincante de la Gryffindor, pero las rocas del pasillo impedían a Hermione posicionarse correctamente y, en consecuencia, apuntar bien. Draco, por su parte, no tardó en reponerse del pequeño susto y contraatacó con el mismo hechizo que Granger había usado contra él.   
  
—¡ _Protego Totalum_! —El escudo transparente envolvió los alrededores de Hermione y ésta se quedó protegida prácticamente en su totalidad, por lo que el conjuro de Malfoy rebotó contra la protección mágica y se desvió hacia un lado del pasillo, impactando contra uno de los cuadros que había en las paredes y tirándolo al suelo.  
  
Draco no se quedó quieto e intentó derribar a Hermione mediante un _Evarte Statum_ que impactó de lleno contra la chica, que, una vez en el suelo, vio su oportunidad de parar al Slytherin arrojándole varios de los escombros que tenía justo al lado.  
  
—¡ _Expulso_! —gritó desde el suelo. La respuesta de los restos de jarrón a los que apuntaba con la varita fue inmediata, y un grupo de fragmentos de cerámica salieron volando en dirección a Malfoy, que se agazapaba de los ataques de Hermione detrás de una columna caída que había cerca de las escaleras.  
  
El siguiente movimiento de Draco fue intentar huir. Recorrió con la mirada los diferentes caminos de escape que tenía cerca pero, para su desgracia, la mayoría estaban bloqueados con escombros del castillo. A Malfoy se le pasó por la cabeza provocar una explosión para apartar los restos de piedras del camino, pero antes de que pudiera airear la varita, la Gryffindor se le adelantó con el conjuro e hizo explotar parte de una pared que ya estaba rota para bloquear o al menos dificultarle el paso al Slytherin.  
  
Cuando los añicos de piedra salieron disparados en todas direcciones, Draco y Hermione se vieron obligados a protegerse de ellos con un escudo pequeño que desvió a los pocos fragmentos que intentaron impactar contra ellos.  
  
Entonces, el Slytherin vio clara la solución.   
  
—¡ _Fumos_! —La voz que generalmente arrastraba las palabras y no destacaba en volumen sobre las demás, sonó potente y denotó la posición del rubio, la cual Hermione consiguió localizar antes de que un espeso humo grisáceo comenzara a cubrir y extenderse por el pasillo.  
  
Mientras Granger intentaba no asfixiarse con el humo y tampoco perder la pista de Malfoy, éste se las ingenió para apartarse de la Gryffindor y, en una zona donde se podía respirar con más facilidad, crear un agujero mediano en el suelo a través de un Deprimo y dejarse caer por él.  
  
Cuando Hermione recuperó el sentido de la orientación, comprobó que su contrincante se había esfumado y no quedaba rastro de él. Después de asomarse por el boquete del suelo, la chica continuó su camino pidiendo que, por Merlín, aquel infierno se acabara pronto.


End file.
